


Feeling All

by MarinaLupin



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drama, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: Sobre como Kala se sentiu em seu vigésimo oitavo aniversário, com sua nova família. E como ela se sentia com ele, Wolfgang.[Especial de Natal | Kala/Wolfgang | Oneshot]





	

**Author's Note:**

> — Créditos aos autores. Sem fins lucrativos. Sem plágio.  
> — Dedicada à Nalla, como um presente muuuito atrasado!
> 
> ____________________
> 
> Já assisti esse ep mais vezes do que posso me lembrar, amei ele tanto tanto tanto, estava simplesmente com necessidade de escrever algo deles ♥ Aproveitei, para presentear a Nalla, que está surtando comigo desde que o ep. saiu kkkkkk Aqui está, meio atrasado como presente de aniversário, mas está, Dj ♥ Um beijão grandão ♥

A coisa mais louca, daquela coisa louca que era fazer parte de tudo aquilo, para Kala era as sensações. A forma como desde o primeiro dia seu corpo reagia aos estímulos e ela era capaz de sentir tudo. A temperatura, a tristeza, a alegria, o perigo, a urgência e os anseios de um corpo que não era o dela. Como ser pego por uma onda, e não ser capaz de manter-se no lugar, não ser capaz de não se deixar levar.

Aquele dia, no dia do seu aniversário, provavelmente o dia mais divertido de toda sua vida, Kala queria ser feliz. Ela queria sentir a música invadir seu corpo e dançar até seus pés doerem, mas ela não estava preparada para o que os outros sete corpos, que estavam tão intrinsecamente interligados ao dela, queriam. Ela quase foi capaz de distinguir, o que ainda era tão confuso para ela, de onde vinha cada sentimento.

Por um instante, ela era Lito em um bar, sentindo a urgência de dançar até cair exausto, e beber, e fazer amor de uma forma que nada do que estava acontecendo pudesse o tocar. Os tocar. Naquela noite, ele só queria esquecer. Sentir-se apenas um ser humano consumido por um indescritível prazer. Kala sentiu tudo isso. Sete vezes mais do que o normal.

Ela achava que a relação de um casal era intocável, um amor para ser reverenciado dentro de quatro paredes. Mas ela conseguia sentir a forma como Riley não queria nada mais que estar com Will, e vice-versa. Era quase palpável a necessidade de provar que ambos estavam vivos, com corações pulsantes e juntos, o que compensava qualquer coisa. O sentimento de sentir-se protegido e amado, e querer amar e proteger. Nada mais que o melhor que eles pudesse obter daquela noite.

Ela tocou a paz que Amanita deu a Nomi, a luz do sol, e o vento. O gosto suave da fruta em sua boca, como uma lembrança. A alegria quase infantil de balançar-se e admirar o pôr do sol. Ela sentiu-se tão em família, ela sentiu, e viu esse sentimento refletido em todos os outros, o quão feliz estava por tê-los.

Nós compartilhamos nossa primeira respiração, Riley dissera, e enquanto estavam naquela pequena cela de prisão, Kala sentiu que agora compartilhava todo o seu ser. Ela viu seus movimentos sendo espelhados pelos outros, assim como seus sentimentos, assim como sua própria mente. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão parte de um todo. E nunca havia se sentido tão individual, única, tão especial.

E enquanto dançava tão feliz em Nairóbi, Kala teve a certeza que aquele tinha sido o melhor presente de aniversário que podia ter tido, naquele ano, ganhou sete amigos, verdadeiros amigos, sete pessoas que a amavam com tudo o que tinham, assim como ela os amava e era parte deles. Eles estavam conectados por algo que não compreendiam, mas nenhum deles queria estar menos conectado. Aquela altura, ela entendeu que não poderia, ela não conseguia, mais imaginar sua vida sem eles. E sua vida era a vida deles. Ela não conseguia imaginar ser Lito, sem ter Riley. Ou passar todos os dias da sua vida, sem sentir-se especial como Nomi, ou nunca ter aquele olhar inspirador de Capheus, ou sentir-se protegida por Sun, ou Will. Ela aceitava tudo o que vinha junto, e não recusava que o fardo que cada um carregava fosse posto em suas costas porque o seu próprio fardo fora jogado nas costas dos outros, sete vezes mais leve agora.

E no centro de tudo, e sempre a margem, estava ele. Ela sabia que ele não queria pensar nela, mas como eles aprenderam logo no início, tentar não pensar, só os levava diretamente um para o outro.

No oceano, Kala estava tão imersa, literalmente falando, em sensações, que ela sabia que alguém compartilharia daquilo e ela quis isso, quis que eles sentissem como aquilo era bom, e especial, vissem como era bonito, e quão bem os fazia sentir. Mas antes que ela pudesse ter assimilado o que queria, antes que ela pudesse fixar o pensamento de que aquela era sua lua de mel, ela sentiu Wolfgang. E ela não parecia ser capaz de se afastar dele, de não se aproximar. Porque ela o sentia! Mais do que lutar contra sua própria vontade, ela tinha que lutar contra a dele também. Mesmo que a cabeça dele também ordenasse que ele se afastasse, havia ainda aquela inexplicável atração.

Wolfgang queria comemorar da forma que mais gostava, Kala conseguia sentir a expectativa. Dançar, mover-se até calar os pensamentos que lhe perturbavam. Kala era um deles, ela sabia. Mas… Eles não conseguiam. Não importa o quão brava ela estivesse com ele, ou como ele se sentisse sobre seu casamento… Kala fora pega pela onda, uma onda eufórica, mágica, única, e não sabia como nadar para o outro lado. E ela não queria.

Ela sentia seu corpo mover-se contra o dele, e sentia as maravilhosas sensações que isso lhe causava. Havia um pouco de surpresa em distinguir que um pouco de todo aquele êxtase era dela também. Presa nos braços dele, Kala dançou, embora nunca tivesse aprendido. E sentiu todo o desejo, e a expectativa, a mais pura diversão, felicidade, alegria, tão maravilhada com tudo, e com ele, quanto ela via que ele estava por ela. Ela sabia tão pouco dele, mas em momentos como aquele era como se ele estivesse por baixo de sua pele, e ela pudesse ler seus pensamentos, tão familiares como os seus próprios. E era meio o que acontecia. Um espelho de emoções e desejos, o que ardia dentro dela, ardia nele também. Ela estava se divertindo tanto aquela noite, preocupava-se que a qualquer momento pudesse explodir, sobrecarregada com tanto amor, e alegria e sensações.

Kala sentiu-se tão vazia, de repente. Sozinha. Um imã que foi arrancado de sua outra metade. Exceto que aquilo estava certo, ela havia escolhido Rajan, ela havia escolhido a certeza, e a estabilidade, o senso comum. Rajan era um bom marido, o melhor. Mas isso não impediu Kala de se sentir sozinha quando Wolfgang se afastou. Seu demônio, aquele que havia despertado o desejo mais profundo que ela tinha, aquele homem sexy e escuro, com uma alma boa escondida dentro dele.

Ela sentia-se vazia e com frio. Sentiu que algo estava faltando. E naquele momento, ela não soube dizer se mais alguém estava sentindo o mesmo, ou eram só sensações dela. A coisa mais louca daquilo tudo eram as sensações. E isso incluía as suas próprias.


End file.
